Je suis ta Vanille
by OQx DK xQO
Summary: eeeeuh bah gros portnaouak présumé drôle avec un peu de tout persos de groupes, jeux, animes, etc etc etc et pi vu qu j suis nulle pour les summ bah vaut mieux lire bonne chance et puis reviews plz


_**Titre** : Je suis... ta... Vanille... (eh oui après moult efforts j ai trouvé... cf Vanilla de Gackt, parce que ces paroles m'ont trop fait rire tellement c'était n'importnaouak... dire que c'est sensé être sensuel huhuhu u,u)_

_**Auteur** : OQx DK xQO_

_**Base** : baeuh... crossover quoi... Déjà diru... Pis bah hahaha hem_

_**Genre** : anooo... ??_

_**Disclaimer** : bon bah personne est à moi toute façon... quoique peut-être aurai-je une idée brillante... crssshhh oh ça va hein . ""_

_**Warning** : PAS D'IDEE MAIS ENVIE D'ECRIRE QUAND MÊME... en effet c'est un problème --""_

_**Pairing** : bah si déjà je sais pas de quoi ça parlera j'vais pas savoir les pairings -,-"_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : ... !! Bon bah c'est la première que j'poste alors voilà soyez indulgentes çç ... Vous laisserez des petits comms ? ne ? ... nan ? bon d'accord W "" ... je suis délaissée TT est délaissée_

**Je suis... ta... Vanille...**

by OQx DK xQO

**I**

Kaoru se tenait debout devant l'immeuble où il était installé, semblant se demander s'il allait ou non y pénétrer... Peut-être que rester là à le contempler bêtement n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement... Alors qu'il était aux prises avec ce grand dilemme qu'était le dur choix entre ces deux options précédement citées, un homme aux blancs cheveux atterrit devant ses yeux, comme par magie... À croire qu'il avait sauté du toit... Kaoru le regarda un instant, perplexe, et assez méchament il faut dire, car l'autre l'avait tiré de son intense réflexion; toutefois, il décida qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, finalement assez étonné par l'apparition plus ou moins spectaculaire du phénomène qui se tenait devant lui... L'homme était assez grand, accoutré d'un long manteau rouge, ouvert, dévoilant un torse musclé et... plutôt désirable. Il avait avec cela un pantalon et des bottes de cuir noir. Les traits fins de son visage lui octroyaient un léger côté efféminé, sans que toutefois une quelconque confusion ne fut possible. Après avoir pris le temps de le détailler à loisir, une question plutôt intelligente et sensée lui effleura enfin l'esprit :

- ...Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

L'autre, après s'être réceptionné parfaitement, s'était relevé avec une élégance -presque- sans pareille. Il le regarda alors d'un air hautain, relevant un pan de son manteau juste au dessous de ses yeux, dans une pose qu'il croyait effrayante et pour le moins mystérieuse... mais qui à la réalité était plutôt comique car pour le moins ridicule. Puis il daigna enfin répondre :

- Je suis...

Il prit une grande inspiration, ajoutant encore à sa mise en scène pas très convaincante et pas le moins du monde impressionante; puis reprit d'une voix qu'il s'imaginait sensuelle, avec un regard en coin qui le rendait plus ridicule encore :

- Je suis le valeureux démon qui s'est vu décerner le rôle principal dans le fameux jeux de rôle Devil May Cry en gros je suis ton Maître quoi...

Il attendit que l'autre eut assimilé ses paroles; cependant, la réaction de l'homme aux longs cheveux châtain et au bouc (1) ne fut pas tant celle espérée : celui-ci explosa de rire devant tant de mises en scènes ridicules, trouvant de toute évidence le spectacle tout à fait risible. Vexé, il reprit :

- oooh bah ça va hein ! Pas besoin de rire de moi ainsi, cela me froisse...

L'autre s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et le fixa, perplexe. _Mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ??!_

- Nani (2) ? Qu'ai-je encore dit pour que vous me reluquiez de la sorte ?

- ...hem ?? ...C'est peut-être plutôt votre cerveau qui est froissé...

L'autre ne sembla pas comprendre, haussa les épaules puis s'éloigna. Kaoru décida alors d'entrer dans son réconfortant appartement, car il craignait de se trouver face à un nouveau cas de la société incessement sous peu... Il les accumulait ces temps-cis... _Chikuso..._(3)_ Et vive les débiles mentaux qu'on croise à tous les coins de rue... Décidément je suis pas aidé ces jours-cis moi..._

Déjà la veille, il s'était retrouvé à supporter un espèce de malade à l'oeil bandé qui se sentait de toute évidence obligé de le filmer en permanence (4)... Cet espèce d'imbécile ne l'avait pas lâché de l'après-midi, se tapant son monologue en le suivant partout, et le pauvre jeune homme persécuté s'appliquant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à ignorer ce spécimen. C'est donc dans un état de fatigue psychologique extrême qu'il pénétra dans son intérieur -après s'être démené pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes à essayer de déverouiller le porte, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se trompait de clé, puis après avoir attendu encore une vingtaine de minutes à se lamenter sur sa mauvaise fortune, avant de penser à vérifier si la porte était en effet fermée... Il avait alors été réellement surpris par sa propre simplicité d'esprit, et c'est un Kaoru consterné et tremblant de rage qui entra alors par cette porte qui depuis le matin était restée bien sagement ouverte... Evidemment puisque, se rappela-t-il un peu tard, il avait oublié les clés sur la commode de l'entrée.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber tel une masse dans son moelleux canapé, bien décidé à ne plus lever son arrière train d'ici mis à part -et encore- en cas d'extrême urgence. Ainsi, se croyant -enfin !- seul au monde, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise -plus ou moins agréable suivant que l'on pesait le pour et le contre- lorsque deux petites mains lui masquèrent les yeux. Il sursauta, manquant de peu la crise cardiaque, poussant un cri pas très viril au vu du bouc qui ornait son honorable menton. Puis un murmure se fit entendre tout près de son oreille :

- qui c'eeeeest ??

Kaoru, exténué après toutes ses émotions de la journées, ne se prêta pas, cette fois-ci, au jeu du vilain gnome qui venait l'importuner. Il leva les bras, le saisit par dessus ses épaules, et le tira vers lui, de sorte qu'un petit spécimen se retrouvât à l'envers sur ses genoux, tout emmêlé. Devant le ridicule de cette situation, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, déduisant qu'il valait mieux cela plutôt que de se laisser aller à un profond deséspoir face à tant de personnages plus dérangés les uns que les autres. Le petit pseudo-lion -qui en fait tenait davantage du chat- se releva après s'être longuement démené et, furieux, pointa sur lui un petit doigt accusateur et menaçant, le reluquant d'un air mauvais, du haut de sa petite taille, avec un regard des plus assassins. Les traits de son visage s'étirèrent alors en une grimace qu'il croyait effrayante mais qui, pensa Kaoru avec un petit sourire en coin, ne le rendait que plus adorable. L'autre décréta alors d'un ton sans réplique :

- Tu es mort.

La sentence avait claqué dans l'air tel le fouet du sadique avant qu'il ne le rabatte sur le masochiste. Implacable et impitoyable. Cependant, le plus âgé, toujours assis, observait calmement ce petit phénomène ambulant, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et parfaitement détendu. Il haussa finalement un sourcil avant de lui répondre, ironique :

- ah bon ? Tu m'en diras tant...

L'autre s'approcha, se faisant plus menaçant encore (5), puis il se jeta sur lui, poussant un cri bestial, dénué de toute humanité. Alors qu'il s'employait bien consciencieusement à le chatouiller, l'autre tentait de ne pas réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et choisisse s'essayer de se protéger tant bien que mal des assauts ininterrompus de la petite furie, visant à lui rendre ses attaques afin de parfaire du mieux qu'il pouvait sa défense, qui laissait à désirer. Le Pikachu, qui s'était depuis peu muni d'un bouc également (6), ainsi que d'un nouveau piercing entre ses magnifiques yeux, ne cessa que quand l'autre se mit enfin à le supplier avec le peu de voix qui lui restait. Il marqua alors une pause, puis, décidé à savourer sa vengence, commença :

- commeeeeeent ? J'ai mal entendu !

- c'est pas ma faute si t'es s... ITAI !! (7)

- alooooooors ?

- quoi donc ?

- je vais me fâcher Ka-chan... T'as aucune envie que je me fâche siiiii ?

L'autre, coincé sous le lutin démoniaque, tentait veinement de réprimer son fou-rire. Il le regarda alors avec un air faussement terrifié :

- IIE (8) ! Pitié ! Pas ça !! Tout mais pas ça !

Le plus petit, ayant évidemment conscience qu'il se moquait impunément de lui, entreprit de lui faire payer. Il reprit alors sa torture, jusqu'à ce que, au bord de l'étouffement, Kaoru n'obtempère :

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Go... gomen nasai (9) !! Je me rends !!

Le petit gnome afficha alors un air triomphant, savourant sa victoire, bercé par les applaudissements fictifs qu'il entendait résonner au loin, dans sa petite tête; puis il regarda Kaoru, un sourire sadique s'étant formé sur ses lèvres (10), et ne voulant apparemment pas les en délester. Il s'adressa alors à lui, prenant un air si conspirateur que c'était à peine si son ami ne voyait pas deux petites cornes orner son front :

- Supplie-moi de te pardonner !

- Je te supplie de me pardonner !

- Maître !!

- M... Eeeeeeeh nan mais ça va pas ??! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là, Kyô-kun ?

- Ne ? ... Iié !

Il afficha alors une mine ravie, puis sembla finalement s'apercevoir du nouvel affront que venait de lui porter son ainé. Il explosa alors littéralement, et l'autre n'eut plus qu'à tenter de se protéger tant bien que mal de l'attaque tonnerre qui s'abattait à présent sur lui, car s'étant attiré les foudres du mini-pokémon, il n'en attendait de toute façon pas moins de sa part.

Après de longues minutes de lutte intense, les deux jeunes gens, essoufflés, s'installèrent convenablement sur le canapé. Puis, ayant repris leur souffle et réussi à contrôler à peu près les battements irréguliers de leurs pauvres coeurs (11), ils se gratifièrent d'un regard pour le moins chaleureux et sans la moindre ambiguïté, puis se livrèrent à d'autres jeux beaucoup moins innocents...

_GASP ! J'étais inspirée, en effet... XD_

_Bon je sais c'est du gros portnaouak... mdr ! hem... En fait c'est ça, l'abus de gagacktitude suprême mêlé à la fatigue et tout et tout... bon ok j'arrête de m'plaindre... çç_

_Bref j'espère que c'était pas trop nul... On s'moque pas, ne ?... Je suis maudite. _

_Bref ça y est j'ai trouvé le but de cette fic : une grosse parodie de tout et n'imp' ! hin hin hin W _

_DK, qui déraille un peu, et qui se tape une voix de Miyavi depuis ce matin --"" (03.12.06 - 20H52)_

* * *

1 ouais nan mais parce que c'est viril quoi... la classe... . ... --""" ... heureusement à lui ça lui va encore pas mal, ne ? 

2_ quoi ?_

3_ putain_

4 bon... alors là une petite explication s'impose huhu... c"est une référence à Togushi Kykuô... Le cameraman dans le manga MPD-Psycho -le détective schizophrène-de Sho-U Tajima et Eiji Otsuka... Bref super quoi, et bah euh Togushi j'vais mettre des images là à la limite : http://bakabam. mouaaahaha ben voyons

6 quelle idée çç

7_ aïe_

8_ non_

9 _pardon_

10 et quelles lèvres ! UoU

11 poh les vieux ! --""


End file.
